Cambio de vida
by oO Mitsuki Kuchiki Oo
Summary: HitsugayaMatsumoto:: Rangiku se ha cansado de esperar y amar al hombre que ella sabe nunca podría ser suyo, es por ello que decide olvidarlo, sin embargo, las cosas no son tan sencillas como ella hubiera querido.
1. Prologo

_**Summary: **__HitsugayaMatsumoto:: Rangiku se ha cansado de esperar y amar al hombre que ella sabe nunca podría ser suyo, es por ello que decide olvidarlo, sin embargo, las cosas no son tan sencillas como ella hubiera querido._

_**Cambio de vida**_

_**Prologo**_

_**(Rangiku POV)**_

Un día más aquí en el Gotei 13, esperando a que el hombre de cabellos plata atraviese esa puerta y al fin nos digne con su presencia, no puedo creer que se haya entretenido más de lo normal, es demasiado puntual para llegar… 2 horas y media tarde.

Varias mariposas negras atraviesan la ventana con rapidez y sonrío. ¡Al fin! Espero que la investigación haya rendido frutos.

Una de ellas se posa en un dedo extendido y mi sonrisa se va desvaneciendo conforme me va contando los hechos.

Hitsugaya nuevamente esta con Hinamori.

Hago un pequeño berrinche imaginándome como estrangulo a esa pequeña niñita y debo aceptarlo…

¡Que bien se siente!

Pero casi inmediatamente de la satisfacción viene mi depresión.

Creo que debo dejar de amarte como lo hago porque definitivamente no me hace ningún bien.

No quiero volverme de las locas que andan persiguiendo a las personas que aman, que les ponen trabas para evitar que dos personas que se quieren estén juntas, como es tu caso y el de Hinamori, de hecho, debo admitir un poco enfadada conmigo misma que a esa chiquilla de verdad la aprecio, pero a ti te amo.

Últimamente no te miro a los ojos ya que podría recaer en aquellos mares azules y me reprochas por no verte a la cara cuando me hablas porque según tú no presto atención a tus palabras.

Pero ¿que quieres que te diga cuando me miras a los ojos?

No puedo decir un te amo, ¡porque incluso ahora que lo pienso me siento completamente equivocada!

Apenas puedo poner atención cuando tú me hablas con tu voz profunda, a veces con un toque de felicidad.

Quisiera volver a los días de antes cuando no tenía estos sentimientos por ti.

¿Cuándo terminaron aquellos días en que yo jugaba a seducirte?

¿Cuándo terminaron aquellos días cuando tú te enojabas conmigo por esos detalles?

Ahora ni siquiera puedo intentarlo. Porque se que intentarlo es mi muerte y mi perdición, se que no podría resistir caer en mi propio juego y sin embargo, sigo ahí, esperando que algún día pueda manejar estos sentimientos, intentando que no duela tanto ver como corres en ayuda de Hinamori mientras me quedo aquí.

Sola.

¿Pero que puedo esperar?

¡Todo el Gotei 13 se ha dado cuenta menos tu!

Creo que eres tu el que no quiere darse cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti, incluso eres tu el que prefiere quedarse en la comodidad de la ignorancia, haciendo como el que no ve nada.

- Matsumoto

Tu me llamas y volteo a verte tranquilamente, incluso cansada… me estoy cansando del siempre insípido "_Matsumoto… Matsumoto… Matsumoto…" _con el que siempre tratas de captar mi atención.

Ni siquiera noté cuando entraste o cuanto tiempo llegas aquí, incluso no se cuanto es el tiempo que llevo pensando en mi propia desdicha.

Espero que prosigas, para contarme las novedades que has encontrado, si es que lo hiciste, pero no lo haces. Supongo que es porque no hay ninguna ya que estabas con ella y no te interesa para nada contarme tu vida amorosa y siendo sincera no me interesa escucharlo y herirme a mi misma. Solo volteas a verme con un gesto preocupado… como si de verdad lo sintieras, pero no te preocupes no quiero tu lástima.

- ¿Sucede algo Taichou? – preguntó para poder distraerte de lo que sea que estés pensando, tratando de que recuperes tu forma de pensar común.

Pero ajeno a mis intentos, tus solamente niegas lentamente con la cabeza como si algo estuviera mal, sin que lo planearas, ese sinceramente tampoco eres tú.

¿Qué nos ha estado pasando en estos años?

Parecemos extraños, a pesar de que quiero completamente lo contrario.

Me levanto lentamente tratando de huir como siempre lo hago ya que no puedo más… No puedo verte nuevamente con una sonrisa tratando de que tu hagas lo mismo siendo que soy infeliz.

¿Quién lo diría? Era yo la que hacía unos minutos te estaba esperando ansiosamente y ahora soy yo otra vez la que huye de ti como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y, para ser sincera eso es realmente lo que pasa.

Mi vida. Mi _alma _depende de que no me mires como lo haces porque siempre se rompe un poco mi corazón.

- ¿A dónde vas Matsumoto?

Nuevamente la voz de Toushirou llega a mis oídos, dulce, cálida como siempre, pero esta vez la variación es su preocupación.

¿Qué le podría estar preocupando?

¿Estaría pensando en desecharme para incluir a Hinamori como su teniente?

¿Está pensando en una manera suave de decirme la noticia?

El pensamiento me acuchilló de una manera que nunca creí me pudiera lastimar algo.

- Voy a dar los informes que me pidió que le diera al capitán del Sexto escuadrón

El sonrió incrédulamente y sentí unas ganas inmensas de poder de una buena vez alcanzar mi Bankai para poder quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

- Matsumoto… eso te lo pedí hace cinco días – dijo – ya fui a entregarlos personalmente, además no tienes ningún papel en las manos.

Maldije en silencio.

¿Habían pasado ya tantos días desde que me pidió el favor?

Siempre me gritaba para que lo hiciera o mínimo se enojaba conmigo… frunciendo esa frente que a mí tanto me gusta, pero ahora no hizo ni el más minimo gesto para que me pusiera inmediatamente a trabajar.

- Ahh… - fue lo único que dije tratando de no sonar demasiado afectada, esperando que otra palabra viniera a mi mente para decirla, pero nada.

Hitsugaya empezó a reír al notarlo y yo salí dando un portazo.

¿Cree que se puede burlar de mí?

¡Eso ya lo veremos! Nadie se burla de Matsumoto Rangiku y sale ileso.

Me pasé por el Gotei 13 tratando de que mi mente y cuerpo tuviera un respiro pero cuando iba en camino nuevamente hacia nuestro circuito lo vi nuevamente a Hitsugaya y a Hinamori.

Realmente no pude evitar sentir rabia para luego apreciar un sentimiento nuevo en mí. ¿Resignación? ¿Aceptación? No lo sabía… pero sabía que si lo amaba tanto como lo juraba a mi misma, debía dejarlo ir.

Me di la vuelta y agradecí que no me hubieran visto. Caminé de manera muy lenta hacia la oficina del primer escuadrón, quería dejar de sufrir, quería librarme de mi dolor que parecía nunca terminar, aunque mi mente me gritaba que parara de mi andar, que no tenía nada que hacer con Genryusai, que de algún modo él me quería e incluso podría llegar a amarme tanto como yo lo amaba a él.

Pero aún así, mis piernas no escucharon los gritos de mi corazón y siguieron avanzando y antes de darme cuenta estaba en frente de las puertas que cambiarían mi destino.

Para mi sorpresa sentí unas gotas de agua resbalar de manera suave e incesante por mis mejillas. _Lágrimas. _Las últimas que en ese momento me prometí que derramaría por él.

Limpie rápidamente cada rastro de ellas y toqué con decisión la puerta.

- Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente del décimo escuadrón, pido permiso para entrar.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y en ellos, la chica sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

- Adelante.

La voz del siempre serio Choujiro Sasakibe y teniente del respetado capitán Yamamoto se escuchó tras la puerta.

Mis manos se dirigieron lentamente al picaporte y abrieron las puertas. Sonreí lo más radiantemente que pude, tratando de esconder toda mi tristeza y la verdadera razón de la tonta y egoísta súplica que iba a pedir.

Ambos me miraron con curiosidad y yo hice una breve inclinación para darles mis respetos.

- Matsumoto Rangiku, es raro verte a ti por aquí – susurró el capitán del primer escuadrón – es siempre el capitán Hitsugaya el que viene, ¿pasa algo urgente?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Es solo que… - las palabras siguientes no quisieron salir de mi boca, pero al final las obligué – es solo que quiero pedir mi traslado para otro escuadrón.

Tanto Choujiro como Genryusai se miraron algo confundidos.

- ¿Razón?

- Ninguna en especial. Solo quiero cambiar un poco de ambiente, es decir, como shinigami creo que es primordial trabajar en distintos aspectos y lugares para poder servir mejor a la Sociedad de las almas.

Les miré fijamente después de hablar, tratando de evaluar sus expresiones, intentando saber si se conformarían y aceptarían mi historia o no.

- No parece ser tan mala idea. – dijo al final el vice capitán.

No pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿A que escuadrón desearías ser enviada?

La sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció. Nunca pensé en ello.

- Pues… a decir verdad, a cualquiera estaría bien…

- Entonces, se te hará un periodo de prueba que constará de un mes. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Si aún estas decidida a que es lo más correcto y deseas seguir con tu petición no te detendré.

Asentí decidida y nuevamente hice una inclinación de agradecimiento.

Sabía de antemano que esa era la mejor respuesta que por el momento podía recibir por parte del viejo.

- Entonces serás trasladada al tercer escuadrón.

Al escuchar esas palabras levanté rápidamente la mirada hacia las personas que se encontraban frente a mí, pero al parecer nadie notó mi sorpresa ya que prosiguió hablando normalmente.

- Eso quiere decir que serás la subordinada de Ichimaru Gin, no se cambiará tu posición de teniente, por supuesto.

¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Ichimaru Gin era la persona que me había ayudado cuando era pequeña, pero si no me equivocaba, su teniente era…

- ¿Qué pasará con Hinamori Momo?

- Ella será trasladada a tu puesto anterior con Hitsugaya Toushirou.

No podía creerlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el capitán Yamamoto notando mi repentino estado de shock.

- No es nada – susurré. – agradezco mucho su ayuda, si no es molestia quisiera retirarme ahora para mi realizar los trámites necesarios para el cambio, quisiera empezar mañana mismo si fuera posible.

Llegué a la oficina y me sentí un poco tranquila al ver que no había nadie ahí, así que me apresuré a realizar el pacto de mi muerte o si mi plan resultaba, de mi salvación.

Terminé en un tiempo récord tratándose de mí y sin embargo, no me sentía satisfecha. Ya estaba todo listo para dejarlo ser feliz pero entonces… ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué no quería que nunca apareciera? Pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué aún tenía la ilusión de que el me amara?

Esta vez, no tardó en aparecer el chico al que estaba esperando. Parecía estar en un apuro cuando entró pero decidí que si no era ese momento, nunca tendría el valor para hacerlo.

- Taichou…

El paró de su andar y volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, no pensé que aún estuvieras aquí… ¿te sientes mejor?

Fruncí el ceño. En realidad no. Y mucho menos cuando me dijo esas palabras. ¿Por qué seguía siendo así conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía ser frío una vez en su vida y hacerme las cosas más fáciles? ¿Qué no sabía que si no me marchaba ahora nunca sería capaz de dejarlo ir?

Le tendí la hoja como si nada pasara y el me miró extrañado hasta que vio el encabezado de la página y empezó a leer el escrito.

Su rostro se veía apacible, sin embargo, no pude evitar notar que sus manos empezaban a apretar el papel más de lo debido.

- ¿Qué… es esto? – preguntó incrédulo mirándome a los ojos.

- Capitán, sé que sabe perfectamente lo que es… - él aún me veía como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba por lo que aclaré con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba - Pedí mi cambio y lo aceptaron.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Rangiku? – preguntó Hitsugaya molesto, nunca lo había visto así, pero eso no fue lo único que me sorprendió, esa vez, fue la primera que me llamó por mi nombre.

- No pretendo nada, solo liberarte de la carga taichou… y también la mía.

Sus ojos se desviaron de mi cara, tomó una pluma que estaba en su escritorio y firmó sin chistar ni dudar en ningún momento.

Fue ahí cuando no pude evitar sentir un hueco profundo en mi corazón.

Por un pequeño e iluso momento, cuando me preguntó que es lo que pretendía tuve la esperanza de que me detuviera, pero al parecer había estado esperando este hecho por mucho tiempo, la rapidez con que firmó el papel lo comprobó todo.

Tenía ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez pude detenerme a tiempo, incluso pude evitar que no se asomara ningún amago de lágrimas de mis ojos. A pesar de todo lo que sentía sonreí para él y con el último aliento que tenía le dije en voz baja.

- No se preocupe Taichou… tendrá mejor compañía que la mía, ya lo verá – suspiré esperando de todo corazón que eso no fuera verdad.

Incluso esperé a que me dijera unas últimas palabras, algo… _lo que fuera_ pero no dijo nada. Incluso evitó verme a los ojos y observó directamente al escritorio mirando la hoja que tenía bajo sus manos.

Ni siquiera volteó a verme cuando él arrastró el papel por el escritorio, el cual tomé después de dudar un poco.

Sabiendo que no me observaba, miré la oficina del décimo escuadrón con sumo cuidado, tratando de grabar hasta el mas mínimo detalle que pudiera haber en él, pero sobre todo miré a mi capitán que se encontraba en frente mío… no, debo decir mi ex capitán: Hitsugaya Toushirou.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola! Primero que nada y antes de que me linchen… ¡Se que Momo Hinamori es teniente de Aizen! Solo que en este fic no es así, además de que aún no ha habido traiciones de nadie ¿ok?. A decir verdad es el segundo fic de bleach que hago pero… el otro esta en otra cuenta y es de una pareja diferente, ¿razón del cambio? A veces siento mucha presión por la gente que sigue mis historias y quise intentar algo diferente sin miedo a ser linchada, aunque presiento que por mi manera de escribir unos si podrían darse cuenta de quien soy yo jajajaja._

_En fin, espero les guste la historia, a mi me gusta el drama hasta en sopa así que esta historia es muy estilo: "Me cortaré las venas". Dejen sus comentarios y quejas para mejorar, vale? Todo tipo de cosa se acepta aquí, recuerden que entre mas reviews/comentarios obtenga más rápido actualizo el fic, además de que siempre mis prólogos son pequeños y los demás capítulos son mas largos. Gracias y byebye!_


	2. 1 Sentimientos

_**Cambio de vida**_

**Capitulo 1:**

**Sentimientos**

El tiempo pasaba extremadamente lento, tanto incluso que Rangiku sentía que se iba a ahogar en ese ambiente tan denso. Había pasado tan solo un día desde que ella le había dado la carta de cambio de escuadrón a Toushirou y, en ese tiempo, incluso la atmosfera de esa oficina de su antiguo escuadrón se había vuelto pesada e incluso un poco hostil.

Cuando entró ese día, Matsumoto pensó en tomar rápidamente sus cosas e irse, sin ser demasiado obvia con la prisa, claro esta. Pero inclusive, realizó su labor más lento de lo que pensaba, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que inconcientemente esperaba ilusamente a que su Hitsugaya dijera algo. _Lo que fuera. _

Pero no dijo nada. Ni una palabra fue pronunciada desde que ella había llegado. Desde hacía rato él estaba leyendo un informe, pero ella juraría que se encontraba en la misma hoja desde hace 30 minutos y eso era raro en él, de hecho, nunca lo había visto que fuera tan lento leyendo algún informe.

La joven de cabellos anaranjados se preguntó a sí misma en que podría estar pensando aquel chico de cabellos plateados pero sacudió su cabeza como gesto para tratar de volatilizar sus pensamientos.

- _Es inútil seguir preocupándome por él ahora – _pensó mientras dejó el último objeto dentro de la caja donde había guardado sus pertenencias.

- ¡Shiro-chan!

La exclamación de Hinamori despertó a ambos de sus ensoñaciones, ya que ambos levantaron la vista y la dirigieron hasta la puerta principal, clavando sus ojos en la recién llegada.

La sonrisa de Hinamori se borró de su rostro mientras se quedaba congelada sin atreverse a dar un paso adelante. Ella podía sentir que definitivamente algo no estaba bien, inclusive desde el día anterior cuando le comunicaron de la noticia de su traslado, la cual había sido además de sorpresiva, repentina. Obviamente para ella fue una felicidad pero para Toushirou…

Hinamori paseó su vista de uno a otro. Ambos apenas le habían puesto la mirada encima y habían regresado a hacer sus deberes… o los habían comenzado a hacer.

Matsumoto observó a su capitán de reojo y pudo apreciar que ahora si daba la vuelta a la hoja del informe.

- _Tsk… ¿ahora si puedes concentrarte, verdad? – _la antigua teniente del décimo escuadrón no dijo nada pero sintió ese sentimiento de opresión en su pecho que ya se le había hecho muy conocido por lo que decidió que era mejor apresurarse. Cerró la caja con sus pertenencias para ahora, si habló con tono firme - Entonces me voy… Gracias por todo taichou –

Nuevamente Rangiku espero escuchar algo. Pero nada.

¡¿Por qué ese Toushirou nunca decía nada en los momentos más importantes?!

No esperó mas para intentar buscar una respuesta que nunca existiría, por lo que tomó sus pertenencias y se retiró con orgullo. No bajando la cabeza y sin mostrar ningún atisbo de debilidad, ya que si él notara como le hacía sentir de verdad, sería su condena.

Pero aunque no se notara en el exterior, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y sus pensamientos se entrelazaban haciéndole un lío.

-¡Vaya que soy idiota! – susurró mientras veía la caja café que sostenía en sus brazos, cuando se encontraba ya afuera de aquella oficina.

Ya estaba harta. Bueno tal vez esa palabra era muy suave para todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba aturdida, confundida y sobre todas las cosas dolida.

¿Por qué demonios había pedido ese cambio de escuadrón?

¿Por qué demonios le importaba?

¡Ella quería olvidarlo! ¡Quería empezar a vivir sin que ella dependiera tanto de él! ¡Quería ser libre! ¡Quería que Toushirou le diera su libertad!

Entonces… ¿Por qué lamentaba su decisión?

Tal vez tenía la ilusa esperanza de que le dijera algo. Lo que fuera.

Bueno, ¿Qué hacía ella preguntándose ese tipo de cosas?

La respuesta de esa pregunta era fácil y podía simplificarla en una palabra, o más bien un nombre: _Hinamori._

Matsumoto hizo una mueca al recordarlo y al mismo tiempo, la furia nuevamente se apoderó de ella.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del décimo escuadrón, el ambiente seguía tenso.

- Creo que debiste decirle algo – susurró la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras se acercaba a Toushirou.

- ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? – preguntó él sin prestarle importancia aparentemente aunque internamente se preguntaba también porque no lo había hecho.

Momo hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

- Porque ella estaba esperando a que le dijeras algo.

Hitsugaya por fin levantó la vista de ese informe suyo.

- no es verdad, ella por alguna razón me odia, no encuentro otra razón por la que ella…

Hinamori le interrumpió.

- No sabes nada de chicas – susurró molesta – ve y dile algo, lo que sea.

El le miró con una ceja levantada y ella molesta le llevó a casi rastras afuera de su oficina mientras le dirigía una mirada de tristeza y después una de molestia.

Hitsugaya al verse amenazado por la mirada de Hinamori, empezó a caminar lentamente, casi tratando de retrasar el momento de encontrar a Rangiku, pero después de un rato, no pudo evitar observar a su ex teniente que se encontraba recargada en un árbol a unos cuantos metros de él.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Eso era… tan _típico _de ella.

Tan despreocupada.

Tan relajada.

Tan hermosa.

Por un momento todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron incluso el enojo que había estado con él desde que aquella chica le diera su carta de cambio de escuadrón, por lo que decidió, sorprenderla al llegar detrás suyo sin que llegara a sentir su reiatsu pero algo le detuvo donde estaba y no se atrevió a dar un paso más.

Por su parte, ajena a que Toushirou le había visto, Matsumoto estaba escuchando una conversación de unas shinigamis que le llamó la atención.

- ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que solo quería decírselo de algún modo. – dijo una de ellas – y… de algún modo me sentí mejor al decirlo, incluso creo que con eso me empecé a sentir mejor y es un paso importante.

Su acompañante sonrió.

- Es verdad, he oído que incluso puedes olvidar a la persona que amas si sacas esos sentimientos por él, el pensar que pudo ser correspondido tu amor es lo que te ata todavía a seguir amando a esa persona.

Matsumoto cerró los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el árbol más cercano. No era buena idea decirle. No tenía el valor.

- _Ojalá te diviertas Taichou… - _susurró entre dientes apenas audible para una persona su queja.

La cual al escuchar se comentario rió por detrás suyo sorprendiéndola.

- Gracias… aunque supongo que también debería darte buenos deseos abiertamente – dijo un sonriente Gin a sus espaldas.

Matsumoto se sobresaltó, por un momento hubiera jurado que había sido Toushirou el que le había dicho esas palabras por lo que el alma se le fue al piso.

- Taichou! – exclamó ella.

El ensanchó más esa sonrisa suya.

- Dime solo Gin, esta bien Ran-chan?… por los viejos tiempos.

Ella sonrió a medias mientras que Toushirou, quien se había acercado más hacia ellos ocultándose entre los árboles, rodó los ojos como si estuviera escuchando puras cursilerías.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella.

Ichimaru se encogió de hombros.

- Vine a ayudarte a cargar con esto – dijo mientras levantaba la caja que estaba al lado de la chica de cabellos naranjas.

Ahora fue ella la que sonrió.

- Eso no podía ni creértelo a ti – sonrió – debes tener motivos ocultos, o solo querías hacerte el tonto.

- Puede ser… - comentó él, con su clásica alegría visible – pero, ¿para que vino usted, capitán Hitsugaya?

El joven de cabellos blanquecinos salió de donde estaba.

¿Por qué no pensó en que Gin, un capitán de élite no lo notaría?

Definitivamente no estaba pensando coherentemente como de costumbre.

- Solo vine a decirle algo a Matsumoto, es todo.

Matsumoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió por un momento que su corazón se paró donde estaba.

- ¿Y…? – preguntó Gin ahora serio.

Hitsugaya entendió la indirecta. No le iba a dejar decirle nada a solas a Rangiku...

¿Qué se creía ese tipo?

La indignación se hizo parte de su voz cuando pronunció tan solo tres palabras hacia la chica:

- _Que tengas suerte… _-

El susurro molesto de Toushirou llegó a los oídos de Rangiku, la cual le miró incrédula durante un par de segundos para después contestarle ella de igual modo:

_- _Yo también te deseo _suerte _taichou… - dijo ella lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

Gin por su parte, al entender un poco hizo una de sus clásicas muecas de inconformidad y diversión a la vez.

- Rangiku debemos irnos tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado – le susurró Ichimaru a la chica. – y necesito que hagas unos informes urgentes.

La chica solo asintió y avanzó sin siquiera mirar a Toushirou mientras que Gin tomó las cosas de su nueva teniente, pero antes de marcharse le dio una sonrisa burlona a Hitsugaya, el cual, sintió unas ganas de utilizar a su zampakutou para quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro_, _sin embargo, sabía que Rangiku no lo permitiría.

_Rangiku… _

Él amaba a Hinamori entonces ¿Por qué?

Era bueno que ella estuviera en su escuadrón ahora pero… ¿y Matsumoto?

Mientras tanto, Rangiku seguía pensando en ello. En vez de olvidar a ese chico, estaba pensando en él aún más ahora que no lo veía, por lo que su plan daba los frutos contrarios a lo que en realidad esperaba.

No pudo evitar recordar lo que aquellas shinigamis estaban diciendo hacía rato.

¿De verdad funcionaría olvidarse de él si le decía sus sentimientos?

Antes no lo había dicho por temor a que su amistad decayera, pero últimamente, parecía que Toushirou siempre estaba molesto y que esa poca amistad estuviera cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, por lo que ahora no tendría mucho riesgo que correr, además tal vez así, Hitsugaya no le tratara tan amable como siempre y así sería más fácil.

Quien sabe, incluso podrían ser memorias de las que luego ambos podrían reír.

…

Aunque lo dudaba.

Quería quitarse su recuerdo, pero a la vez…. Era todo tan complicado.

- _Si diciéndole logro arrancar mis sentimientos por él… - _aquellos pensamientos giraban una y otra vez sobre su cabeza sin notar la montaña de papeles que se iba haciendo más y más grande (gracias a Gin) en su nuevo escritorio.

Gin por su parte le veía con extrañeza, por lo que no tardó en suspirar y hablar en voz alta y cerca de ella para que le escuchara.

- Eres libre – dijo Gin poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rangiku haciendo que ella se sobresaltara un poco– te ves muy pensativa hoy, espero te recuperes y mañana estés mejor, no soy tan noble como Hitsugaya para hacer el trabajo que nos corresponde a _ambos _yo solo.

La chica asintió levemente, haciendo una mueca por el comparativo con su antiguo capitán y salió sin demora.

¡Estaba harta! ¡Harta de pensar en ese hombre y que él no pensara ni un poco en ella!

Si era la única forma. Lo haría.

Caminó hacia el cuartel del décimo escuadrón lentamente pero con decisión y miró el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse, no tardó el divisar el lugar que buscaba por lo que se detuvo unos pasos frente a la puerta y después de un suspiro, tocó la puerta.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta sonaron en la oficina del décimo escuadrón, pero él único habitante ahí no hizo ningún ademán de levantarse de su sitio, pero en cambio sonrió un poco. Al fin había llegado Hinamori, ¿Por qué se había demorado tanto?

Tal vez, tan solo su presencia le ayudara un poco a levantar sus ánimos.

- ¿Qué pasa Hinamori? – su sonrisa se notaba incluso en su pregunta - Tu nunca llamas a la puert…

Hitsugaya no prosiguió con la oración que estaba pronunciando.

Frente a él se encontraba su ex teniente Matsumoto y el joven capitán solo entrecerró los ojos un poco al notar de quien se trataba, sin embargo, Rangiku ni se inmutó por su reacción, ni retrocedió, ya que había tomado una decisión, la definitiva, la única que podía curarla.

- Matsumoto… - susurró un poco sorprendido pero aún así con aspereza - ¿el capitán _Gin _pidió una entrega urgente de algo? Como dijo que tenían cosas pendientes…

La voz de Hitsugaya estaba llena de recelo y ambos se preguntaron por qué. Pero nadie en aquella habitación dijo algo, incluso ninguno de los dos se inmutó y se miraron a los ojos, sin ninguna clase de sonrisa.

Rangiku le miraba con decisión.

Toushirou le miraba con expectación a una posible respuesta.

- A decir verdad no. Vine a verlo… a _verte_. – se corrigió mientras cerraba los ojos durante unos segundos y los abría.

El chico de cabellos blanquecinos le miró confundido.

¿Había pasado algo?

Rangiku desde hacía tiempo no lo tuteaba e incluso cuando lo tuteaba en el pasado era por alguna clase de juego para hacerle sentir avergonzado, entonces… ¿Por qué ahora?

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él con un poco de preocupación, sin esconder ahora si sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- _¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? ¡Deja de ser tan amable! ­– _los sentimientos de Rangiku no salieron, se quedaron en sus pensamientos, pero ella los escuchó dentro de su cabeza como si estuvieran gritando fuertemente e incluso temió porque su anterior capitán los oyera.

Ella se acercó con paso decidido hacia él y él por su parte, pudo notar algo extraño en ella, tal vez incluso un destello extraño en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo…?

No siguió más. Rangiku había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar. En ese momento Toushirou no dijo nada, no porque la mujer frente a él se lo impidiera, si no por la impresión de sus actos.

- Tú… querías saber porqué pedí el cambio de escuadrón ¿cierto?

El viento escaso en el ambiente sopló suavemente y movió las hojas de los árboles, arrastrando las hojas caídas en la Sociedad de las almas, dando un aire de desolación, apoyando los sentimientos de ambos.

- ¿Aún deseas escuchar mis razones?

La voz de Rangiku sonó franca, segura e incluso con un poco de tristeza.

Pero el capitán no lo notó. Era la oportunidad que él estaba esperando, incluso aunque Hinamori estaba a su lado como su teniente, no podía dejar de pensar en la razón o incluso razones por las cuales Rangiku se había ido pediendo su cambio de escuadrón, la razón por la cual nunca volvería a ser su teniente.

Sus respuestas estaban tan solo en una sola palabra, pero... ¿Por qué no podía decir un simple "_si"_?

Si lo hacía, dejaría de pensar en ella, se concentraría nuevamente, tan solo sus palabras le devolverían la razón que estaba perdiendo en tan solo un día.

Pero debía admitirlo, por alguna razón, no se atrevía a escuchar cualesquiera que fueran sus motivos.

No quería escuchar que le odiaba por algo que le hubiera dicho, le hubiera hecho, después de todo, recordaba las palabras que ella le había dicho cuando él le hizo esa pregunta:

_¿Qué es lo que pretendes Rangiku?_

_No pretendo nada, solo librarte de la carga taichou… y también de la mía._

¿Liberarlo? ¿Liberarla?

No supo nunca de que tipo de carga hablaba y aunque siempre había sido curioso algo dentro de él le decía que no debía preguntar, que no hacía falta saberlo.

La chica que se encontraba frente suyo suspiró, llamando nuevamente su atención.

- Como siempre no pronuncias palabra – dijo Rangiku con tristeza, apenas susurrando, su dedo que aún seguía sobre los labios de su antiguo capitán se movieron con dulzura sobre ellos con lo que Hitsugaya se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos con asombro – así que quieras o no… escucharás mis razones.

Sus manos volvieron a regresar a sus costados y dio un suspiro.

Se quedaron mirando un largo rato. A veces Rangiku abría los labios como para empezar a hablar pero de pronto los cerraba. Ella sentía como las palabras deseaban fluir pero al contrario de sus deseos, se aferraban dentro de su propio ser sabiendo que, ya pronunciadas aquellas palabras no podrían regresar.

Pero sabía que no había opción.

Era el único modo para poder olvidar, para poder curarse y finalmente para poderse dar, con el tiempo, la oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente.

Por su parte, Toushirou no sabía que hacer, solo estaba expectante, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos, intentando adivinar el siguiente movimiento de la chica…

¡Ojala le sirviera de algo ser un genio con esa mujer!

Pero con ella nunca había funcionado tener un coeficiente intelectual alto. Ella no tenía sentido común, no le importaba cuando le regañaba, incluso no le importaba molestarle y decir lo que pensaba sin más.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no le decía lo que estaba pensando de una maldita vez?

- ¿Vas a decirlo o no? – cuestionó él, dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia el amplio ventanal que daba hacia el jardín del décimo escuadrón.

- Te amo – susurró débilmente por lo que él no pudo escucharle.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó el nuevamente volteando a verle nuevamente.

- ¡Escuche bien que no lo voy a volver a repetir! – exclamó ella furiosa y avergonzada, como él nunca le había visto por lo que apenas pudo asentir.

- ¡Eres un maldito engreído que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de la gente!… vengo a pedirte – calló un momento para seguir – ¡vengo a _suplicarte _que dejes de tratarme como lo haces!, ¡no sabes cuanto me lastima que lo hagas siendo que amas a otra persona! ¡no sabes cuanto duele estar enamorada de ti!

Toushirou se quedó en shock y no respondió nada.

Rangiku tampoco dijo nada esperando a que el dijera _algo _nuevamente, lo que fuera, pero perdió toda esperanza de respuesta como siempre. Odiaba que no dijera nada. Podía sentir incluso como algo dentro de ella se rompía, tal vez, como un frágil cristal, tal vez, la última esperanza que tenía de ser feliz al lado de la persona que amaba.

- Solo quería decirlo… - dijo ella - así sé que podré olvidarte y mi corazón podrá sanar… y ya que no te importa solo olvídate de lo que te acabo de decir.

Toushirou siguió sin decir nada mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella le miró y los ojos de ambos se conectaron, para después Rangiku sonreír lo más radiante que podía tratando de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales estaban llenos de tristeza y pérdida.

Se dio vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida del recinto, pero se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta.

- Perdona…

La voz de Rangiku sonó triste y por alguna razón que el capitán no entendió, se le oprimió el corazón como nunca lo había hecho por las palabras de otra persona, pero no dijo nada, no podía, sentía su garganta seca y sus fuerzas vanas.

Mientras tanto Rangiku trató de reprimir sus lágrimas mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina donde al fin estaría libre de ese lugar… de sus recuerdos. Pero, para su sorpresa Hinamori se encontraba recargada en la pared de la estancia y en el instante en que la nueva teniente de Toushirou levantó la vista supo que había escuchado toda su conversación ya que Hinamori le miró con lástima.

Fue ahí cuando Matsumoto, por orgullo avanzó normalmente mientras levantaba el rostro aunque no pudo evitar que una fría lágrima resbalara por su mejilla derecha.

Ahora no había más marcha atrás.

A ese chico de cabellos blancuzcos y rebeldes, con los ojos profundos como el mar, lo olvidaría.

A partir de ese día no pensaría más en Toushirou Hitsugaya.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Notas de la autora: _Hola! La tardanza es grande, lo sé y lo siento jajaja, primero que nada.. Gracias a los maravillosos reviews y sobre todo por contestar a mi indecisión que les mandé posteriormente, menos a una persona porque envió el review después de que ya estaba hecho el capi. Como la mayoría mandaban cosas diferentes y estaban empatadas las iguales, decidí hacerlo sin pov de nadie porque así me sale más la inspiración. Ojalá y les haya gustado. Agradezco a las personas que dejaron reviews:_

.-'Maria J.'-.: Hola! Perdón por tardar en actualizar, y seh.. hay pocos fics corta venas pero esos me gustan, si no hay… hay que crearlos xD. Cuídate mucho y gracias por todo!

Kendrix Princess: Oliz!! Muchas gracias por tu review, ya te lo había dicho pero otra vez lo digo jajaja, me animan mucho a seguir ojalá te haya gustado como puse la historia. Gracias!

Luz-aiedail: Hola! Si.. se que es cruel, pero la mayoría de las veces así es en este mundo.. sniff.. pero es que los hombres la verdad a veces son como rocas, todos unos insensibles… pero no todos xD, gracias por todo!

IzUnA-ChAn: Hola!! Si.. yo también quiero un Hitsugaya xD es un amor! Yo kiero jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario! Me anima mucho!

Yunalockhart: Hola!! Me alegro que pienses que Matsumoto si actuaría de esa forma jajaja, gracias por tu comentario!! Espero que te guste como quedó este capi.

Uchiha Katze: Hola! Gracias por tu review y sip ya me pasé por tu historia, también está genial, gracias por todo!

Tais1996: Hola! Si sigo mis fics pero suelo tardar un poco jajaja, pero no te preocupes no me gusta dejar cosas empezadas jajaja, gracias por tu review y perdón por tardar!

yusha: Hola! Pues ahora si que seguí tu consejo.. aunque este capitulo nada mas lo arreglé poquito hoy porque casi ya estaba desde hace semanas jajaja, gracias por todo!!

argin: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y pues tenía miedo de ser linchada… es que en el otro tengo varios escritos y pues que la gente siga todos pues a veces me presiona jajaja, pero espero este haya salido bien, gracias por todo!

_Bueno, también agradezco a todos los que leen pero no dejaron reviews, pero intenten dejar, vale?_

_Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Gracias por todo!_

_oO Mitsuki Kuchiki Oo_


End file.
